


One Way

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons, Uh....mayhaps I wrote smut, ViVes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: After a night out with friends, a misunderstanding between Kahei and Sooyoung bring the night to a climax.OrThese two idiots both end up flirting with friends and end up having make up sex.





	One Way

This was ridiculous.

Sooyoung almost couldn’t believe this argument they were having, and how childish Kahei was being right now. If anyone had the right to be jealous, it was herself. But yet, Kahei didn’t want to hear her excuses. Yes, she did flirt a bit with Heejin and Jinsoul, but that’s because she rarely gets to see them, and  everyone just fell back into old times.

But Kahei had no excuse. She kissed Haseul, on the lips no less. Yes, she knew they were best friends, but it didn't mean she wasn’t going to be jealous. But at least she wasn’t making a big deal about it on the ride home. Kahei hasn’t stopped talking about it since they got in the taxi, and if she mentioned it one more time she was going to kick her out of the bedroom.

No.

That was too easy.

It would only lead to more arguing. 

Sooyoung needed to face this problem before it blew up into something bigger. Momentarily avoiding Kahei once they got inside, she decided to take a shower first, besides she didn’t want to say anything to give away her plans for the night. Kahei had a very unique way of knowing when she was up to something. It didn’t take long for her to wash up from all the sweating she did on stage, she even took a little extra time to dry her hair properly, something she doesn’t do often, since Kahei usually wants to shower as soon as possible.

Sooyoung was feeling a little selfish tonight.

Finally ready for bed, she left the bathroom, Sooyoung didn’t say anything to Kahei, as she walked past her, she still muttering under her breath. Once she heard the door close, Sooyoung quietly stalked over to the closet, it’s where their toys are stay. Reaching into it, she felt around, until she felt something familiar, pulling out the item, she bit back a smile. It was a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, she knew these would come in handy, as she felt like Kahei wasn’t going to be a complying lover tonight.

Hearing the shower cut on, Sooyoung sighed to herself. Moving back to their shared bed, carefully she hide the cuffs under her pillow, before finally sitting on the bed. Plugging her phone to the charger, before checking the messages she received on kakaotalk, most of them were from her fellow unit members, a few wishing her a good night, along with offers for lunch tomorrow, Sooyoung simply replied with a simple “Maybe” since she wasn’t sure if she’ll have the energy to go out.

While busy replying to her friends, Sooyoung lost track of time, as eventually the bathroom door opened, and a still grumpy as ever Kahei came out, she too was dressed for bed, her hair still wet from her shower, but it didn’t take long for her hair to dry unlike Sooyoung’s. “I’m going to bed.” She announced before climbing onto her side of the bed, and making sure her back was facing Sooyoung.

Looking at the back of her lover, Sooyoung sighed, before turning her phone off. She didn’t want any distractions during the night, as she was going to have a handful to deal with as of next hour or so. “Kahei?”

No response.

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, even with as tired as she was, there was no way in hell her girlfriend was already asleep. “I know you can hear me, Kahei.”

Once again, Kahei ignored her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Sooyoung forced her onto her back, wide eyes looking at her in shock, she’s never seen Sooyoung this aggressive before, but it didn’t mean she was going to back down. “What?” She huffed, as she realized whatever Sooyoung was going to say was unavoidable.

Sooyoung raised an eyebrow at the attitude directed at her. “Really? You’re still going to act like the victim?” If there was one thing that got on Sooyoung’s nerves, it was being disrespected, especially when it wasn’t even her fault. She was definitely going through with her plan.

“I have the right to be upset-” Kahei was cut off by Sooyoung suddenly mounting her. “What are you doing?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at her taller lover. “Sooyoung?”

The one being called for ignored her, as she grabbed both of Kahei’s hands. “You’re being so stupidly stubborn, you know that?” She could tell this further ticked off Kahei with her words, as she felt her starting to wiggle under her, if she didn't move fast, she’ll never get through with her plans.

Moving swiftly, Sooyoung reached under her pillow, and pulled out the cuffs, and without missing a beat, she cuffed Kahei’s wrists together with one pair, she debated using the other pair just in case, but she figured with how much Kahei’s shifting around, she wasn’t going to be getting out of this pair any time soon.

“Let me go.” Kahei all but hissed, she was nearly seeing red when she saw the cocky smile on Sooyoung’s face. “I don’t think so.” Sooyoung replied, trailing a finger up Kahei’s neck, all the way up to her chin, before grabbing it, forcing the other woman to look at her. “Not until I prove my point.”

Leaning in, Sooyoung just barely brushed her lips against Kahei’s, before changing locations last second, instead the kiss landing on her cheek. This started a series of kisses, each one linger a second longer than the last one, leading down to her grumpy lover’s neck. She couldn’t help but grin, as she glanced up, Kahei was watching her every move, her eyes still narrowed. “Are you going to keep being grumpy?”

Sooyoung didn’t expect a reply, not did she get one, as she latched her mouth onto the side of her neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin before her, even with how upset Kahei was at her girlfriend, she knew it was only a matter of time before she shamelessly gave in to the pleasure. Trailing a hand up to Kahei’s locks, she tangled the hand in them, tilting her head to give her more access, she could just barely hear a hiss leaving her mouth at the action.

No Kahei wasn’t against this one bit.

In fact her breathing was starting to pick up, watching Sooyoung do these things, she couldn’t help but to be affected by her actions, but she wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of letting her hear her moan. At least that was the plan.

Without much of a warning, Sooyoung sat up again, a faint, playful glint in her eyes, as she grabbed Kahei’s tank top, and pulled it all the way up her torso, and past her head, Kahei couldn’t help but to grunt, as she was forced to wiggle her body, so the shirt came to rest at her bound hands. Her frown still on her face, as she laid back down. Feeling both of Sooyoung’s hands on her toned stomach, Kahei couldn’t help but gasp, she wasn’t playing fair, and Sooyoung knew this. Lightly scratching down her abs, she relished in the soft hiss that left Kahei’s mouth. “Still sensitive here are we?” The husky chuckle that left her mouth only fueling Kahei’s arousal.

Kahei tried her best to glare at her girlfriend, but she failed horribly, as she felt Sooyoung shift once again. This time she was grinding against her toned belly. The Chinese woman all but dropped her jaw, the feel of her panty clad girlfriend using her for such an action caused a blush to spread across her cheeks, she was glad that it couldn't been seen in the dim light of the room. She could feel Sooyoung’s arousal with each slow roll of her hips, and it was slowly driving her mad, the urge to flip them over was dominating her thoughts, but with her hands cuffed, she wouldn't get too far with her action.

Losing herself in the moment, Sooyoung continued rolling her hips, a few moans leaving her own mouth, her original goal was to tease Kahei, but felt like she was only teasing herself. Kahei couldn’t help but lick her lips at the show before her, her hands were aching to touch, but alas she was unable too. Noticing the movement, Sooyoung looked up, before leaning down, so that her lips were ghosting over her ears. “Are you done being grumpy?”

She was so tempted, oh so tempted to say “Yes”. But when would she ever see aggressive Sooyoung again? Probably never. So against her better judgement, Kahei shook her head. Sooyoung simply hummed, a bit displeased with the answer, but oh well.

While distracted, Kahei didn’t realize one of Sooyoung’s hands was no longer on her stomach, instead it was cupping her breast. Sighing deeply through her nose, she watched on in mild awe, as her fingers went to work, light massaging her taut nipple, rolling them between her fingers, before pulling on it. Kahei bit her lip to keep her moan at bay, but the smallest exhale escaped her mouth. The faintest sheen of sweat was starting to form on her body, mainly from watching her girlfriend's actions.

Soon her other hand came to join its twin, both hands switching between pinching and rolling. Kahei threw her head back, when she felt a familiar mouth cover one of her peaks, the usual gentle suction replaced with harsh biting. Sooyoung could hear the harsh breathing of her girlfriend under her, but she only carried on. Sitting back onto her knees, the taller of the two trailed her hand down to Kahei’s hips, before hooking her fingers around the waist of her underwear, with a swift tug they were now pooled around Kahei’s knees. Trailing her hand back up, she dipped it between Kahei’s legs, she could feel the heat radiating from her core. Glancing up one last time, Sooyoung eased a finger into her girlfriend, any sign of grumpy Kahei immediately faded away, with the mewl that left her lips.

Smiling to herself, Sooyoung curled her finger, before pulling out and pairing it with another finger. With two fingers in, she started a not so gentle pace, causing Kahei to arch off their bed. Returning to her precious task, Sooyoung took in the sounds Kahei was making. Kahei on the other hand felt like she was going to die, all this was happening so quickly, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying this. It didn’t take long, as embarrassing as it was for Kahei, her climax was approaching her at a much faster, harsher, pace than ever before. Right as she was close to going over the edge, Sooyoung stopped, much to her displeasure. “W-why did you stop?” Kahei panted, as she able to tilt her head upward to look at her girlfriend. Instead of getting an answer, all she got was a smile, before Sooyoung pinched her bud. All at once the built up pressure burst, and Kahei went over the edge.

Groaning, Kahei slumped back onto the bed, her body tensing as her orgasm hit her, every part of her felt it, even down to her toes. Sooyoung watched in awe her girlfriend went over, removing her fingers, she leaned down to press kisses on whatever exposed skin was before, waiting for Kahei to return to the world of the living. It took a while, but eventually Kahei came back to her senses, opening her eyes, Sooyoung could see two small black dots looking up at her, the feral look causing a shiver to go down her spine.. “Can you let me go now?”

Chuckling nervously, Sooyoung did as she asked, but not before stealing a proper kiss, letting Kahei go during the lip lock. She could feel her shifting under her, as she sat up, arms wrapping around her waist, as she tilted her face to further deepen the kiss. Breaking away, Kahei pressed her forehead against Sooyoung’s, before exhaling softly. “You know, that was hot right?”

Snorting, Sooyoung hit her shoulder, only to rest her hand on it. “I should've know you were pretending to be grumpy.”

“Oh, I wasn’t pretending.” Kahei hummed, as she rest her head on Sooyoung’s shoulder, before continuing. “I was pretty mad at the start, but then I realized ‘I can’t be mad at sex.’” She concluded, hiding a smile into her girlfriend’s neck, before pressing a kiss there. Her grip around Sooyoung tightened, as she flipped them over. the surprised gasp she heard only fueling her on. “You honestly didn’t expect me not to return the favor?”

“I was hoping, you’d be too tired.” She smiled sheepishly, a bit of nervousness showing on her face, she recognized the look Kahei was giving her, the raw look of unabashed lust, she's seen a few times since they started dating, and it never ended well for her. “Kahei-”

The shorter of the two cut off Sooyoung, as she started pressing more kisses to her neck. “Can I?” A few more kisses and a bite later, she asked again. “Please, can I?” She knew exactly what Kahei was asking of her, and the thought caused Sooyoung to groan softly, she was definitely not going out tomorrow. Nodding, Sooyoung fell back onto their bed, noting that the bed shifted, and Kahei was no longer beside her, instead she was now rummaging through the closet to the box she had gotten the cuffs from.

Daring to look up, she immediately regretted it as she caught an early glimpse of what Kahei was asking to do to her, cheeks turning red, she tried to cover her face. “Don’t tell me you’re still embarrassed about this thing?” She could hear Kahei from across the room, followed by the sound of movement, probably from buckling the toy on. Alright with the state she was in, Kahei approached the bed, fighting a smile off her face, as she saw Sooyoung with her face covered, not even minding the fact that her sleeping tank top was messy, and the fact that her panties were facing her. “Sooyoung?” She called softly, climbing back onto the bed, sitting before her.

Peeking between her fingers, Sooyoung felt herself get light headed at the sight before her, it wasn’t the first time, nor will it be the last time she sees her  girlfriend wearing a strap on, but it didn’t make her feel any more at ease having that thing inside her, no matter how good it felt at the end. “Shall we start?”

Instead of waiting on an answer, Kahei simply pushed Sooyoung back down, her hands removing the ones hiding her face, before capturing her lips in a long meaningful kiss, no matter who she kissed, her girlfriend's lips will always be number one. Grabbing the bottom of her tank top, Kahei removed it with one swift movement, Sooyoung moving to cover her breasts, as she was more shy of her body. “After what you did to me, you shouldn’t be this shy.” 

“T-that’s completely different and you know it.” She protested, but Kahei simply rolled her eyes, as she kept stripping her girlfriend. She could hear Sooyoung’s breathing pick up, as she peeled the panties off her moist core, licking her lips, Kahei looked up at her lightly panting girlfriend. She never looked so beautiful, so exposed, and only to her. Positions herself on her knees, Kahei spread Sooyoung’s legs, making sure that she’ll enter her in one go, instead of messing up and prolonging the awkwardness before hand. “Ready?” She asked, looking up once again for confirmation. Feeling a hand take her free hand, Kahei looked at their interlocked fingers before locking eyes with Sooyoung. 

“Yes.”

Pushing in slowly, Kahei gave Sooyoung time to adjust to the stretch, it was a necessary evil, but one that had to be done, she would stop with every inch until their skin was touching, Sooyoung’s panting had increased by the time she stopped. Her hand was squeezing down on her own, that Kahei lifted it to her lips and pressed kisses to it to calm her down.

Catching her breath, the taller of the two placed her free hand around Kahei’s neck, light pressing her fingers into the skin, before whispering for her to start. With permission, Kahei rocked her hips back, before thrusting back inside, the shared moan from both of them causing a shiver to go down her spine. After a few test thrusts, Sooyoung started meeting Kahei halfway, her moans still shy and quiet, unlike Kahei’s when she was letting her pleasure be known.

The slow pace between the two of them started to speed up, as Kahei used her free hand and placed it on Sooyoung’s hip, taking total control of them. Rolling her hips, she took in the surprised gasp from her girlfriend, followed by her other hand joining it’s twin around her neck. Sooyoung felt like she was going to have to hang on for dear life, with the pace Kahei has set.

Leaning down, Kahei couldn't help but steal kisses from hey breathless girlfriend, she looked so cute, her self control was nowhere. The soft mewls of pleasure that would escape between their lip lock only fueled the shorter woman's pride, as she continued with her actions. Turning her head, Sooyoung still felt the urge to hide, her lover was being a bully, and she knew it, but she still couldn't help but meet her thrusts back just as eagerly, wrapping her legs around Kahei’s waist, she lightly raked her nails down hey back, knowing the effect it would have on the other woman. Hissing into her ear, Kahei lightly tugged it, before whispering light threats to her, filthy promises to stop before Sooyoung got a chance to climax, only to start all over again and keep denying her.

Sooyoung was at Kahei’s mercy, and they both knew that. A small whimper left her mouth, trying to convince Kahei otherwise, to not do as threatened. “You don't want me to tease you?” She whispered, slowing her thrusts. She kept the pace slow just to mess with Sooyoung, knowing that if she kept it up, she'll probably end up sleeping in the living room, but the urge to test her luck tonight was overthrowing.

“Y-you better not.” 

Kahei chuckled at the answer, as she went back to her previous pace, Sooyoung arching her body closer with the sudden change,the move made Sooyoung move back a bit against the bed, causing Kahei to hook her arm around her knees, positioning herself closer. It was only a matter of time until her orgasm crashed down on her. “Are you close?”

Sooyoung whined, she hated when Kahei did this, asking her these embarrassing questions, when she clearly knew the answer. Directing a small glare at her girlfriend, she simply held on tighter, just a few more thrusts and she was home free. Biting Kahei’s shoulder, she muffled a scream as her girlfriend found her sweet spot, and began to abuse it with each thrust, she was so desperate for her release at this point, she began pleading for Kahei to finish her off.

With one last thrust, Sooyoung felt herself come undone. Her thighs around Kahei’s waist, she halted any further movement from her girlfriend. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body, as she cried out the shorter woman’s name, with the last wave, she felt her body go limp. Watching the entire thing, Kahei caught her own breath, slipping herself out of Sooyoung, and falling on the side, she managed to get off not a moment after Sooyoung, although not as powerful as the climax she just witnessed, it was enough for her. Unbuckling the toy, she dropped it off the side of the bed, and simply waited for the taller of the two to catch her breath, to come back from heaven, so they can drift off to sleep.

Feeling the bed shift, Kahei welcomed Sooyoung into her arms with a kiss on her forehead. She could feel her smile onto her shoulder, but chose not to say anything. With a hand in her hair, she began playing with the ends, coaxing her to sleep, which based on their previous activities, wouldn’t take long. When she heard the gentle breathing that signaled that Sooyoung was asleep, Kahei carefully brought their blanket over their nude forms, before following her lover to the realm of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> We stan rare pairs in this fucking house. Yell at me on twitter @Vivis_Lines


End file.
